Thoughts of the Iron Handmaiden
by SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A look inside the mind of Cassandra, Rapunzel's handmaiden and best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt to write about Cassandra, Rapunzel's tough-as-nails handmaiden from _Tangled: the Series_. I really love her so much; she is such a badass and fun character to watch. I wanted to start with a quick glance inside her mind, featuring material drawn from the TV show and the book _Rapunzel and the Lost Lagoon_ , which really provides some good insight into her character. I plan on writing some more stories featuring Cassandra, so please enjoy and expect more from the Iron Handmaiden!**

* * *

I am a soldier.

It's what I was born to do.

I have trained for the Coronan guard since I was six. My father still doesn't believe I am ready. I hope I can prove him wrong one day.

I am a fighter. I can take on any foe. My duty is to this kingdom. This is my home. I have mapped out Corona like no one before me. I have charted every location and every secret place unknown to most of the kingdom's inhabitants. If anyone were to attack, I could anticipate their moves.

I train every day that I can. A soldier has to be prepared, physically and mentally. I feel at home when I'm training. The feel of my sword in my hand is as natural as my arm or my leg. I live for the feeling of slashing the air, warding off foes that exist in my head. Well, it's not like I visualize an enemy before me. I don't play pretend or do imaginary friends. What's the point? There's nothing there.

I run. I throw. I work out as much as I can. If I'm going to succeed my father as captain of the guard, I need to be in top physical shape.

Rapunzel changed everything.

Ever since I became her lady-in-waiting, I have been looking after the princess almost constantly. Not that I despise it. At first, it was tough to get adjusted to her peppiness and unbelievably sunny persona. But Raps is a good person. She has a heart of gold and a liveliness that really does brighten just about everyone around her.

She could use a little more caution, however. She can be too trusting. I know people are rarely what they seem at first glance. Raps doesn't always understand this. She is going to be queen someday. I hope she has enough sense to be the competent ruler she could be. It's there. I've seen it.

Her spirit is infectious. Her smile can warm just about any heart. She cares about everyone. But she needs to understand that not everyone is good at heart. She needs to understand that people do not always share everything like she does. I don't trust other people easily. I don't share whatever is on my mind. I know what this world is like. She has to make up for years of isolation from the world. If only it weren't so difficult.

Sometimes, I wonder if I will make it. I mean, I helped the princess sneak out of the kingdom. And what happened? Her hair grew back, and now it's unbreakable. We still have no idea why or how to get rid of it. But no one – except her pretty boy Eugene – knows the truth about how she got her hair back. And I still fear what might happen if the secret gets out. So far, no one else knows. But I can't guarantee it will stay that way. If her parents find out, I'm done. My father would be furious. I could get banished. I will never see my best friend again.

It is my destiny to be a soldier. I was born to do this. Born to be a guard. That is what I was meant to be. It is going to happen. This is my life.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! New chapter, and this time the theme is Cass' thoughts on romance. So far, based on what we have in _Tangled: the Series_ and _Rapunzel and the Lost Lagoon_ , Cassandra really does not have much interest in romance. I figured it would be nice to capture some of her thoughts on the subject before embarking on a new story. Stay tuned!**

* * *

Romance. Bleh. What a joke.

It's like some weird spell that I've never really understood. All these poems I read about romance just seemed bizarre. The idea of two people being so hopelessly in love struck me as dumb. How can anyone throw themselves into the arms of someone on a whim? What kind of power can compel someone to abandon sense and follow another around like a stray dog?

Okay, I'm being cynical, but have you met me? Not really a hearts kind of girl. Raps on the other hand eats that stuff up all the time. Every now and then, she goes on about how sweet and wonderful romance is. Usually it involves Eugene. Go figure. I don't get how they never get tired of all the sap that goes on between them. Eugene constantly sweet-talks to Raps like she's a little puppy dog, and she looks like she's either going to melt or burst from pent-up excitement. And the way she goes on and on about him…

What is it about romance that is so great?

It's never happened for me, and look where I am. I am capable, independent, and making a life for myself. I don't need anyone to follow me around like a lovesick puppy. And I sure as heck am not going to spend my days trailing after someone else.

Well, it's not like anyone really tried to get my attention. I mean, you get the random guy who seems interested in you. But then they see who I am, and usually they get scared and back off. Which is fine with me. I'd gladly throw them across the training ground…and considering my physical training, I could probably do it. Hah!

I can manage by myself. That's how you get by in this world. At the end of the day, you have to defend yourself.

Then again, having friends is nice…if you can trust them. That is a luxury I have seldom enjoyed. I've even had difficulty trusting Rapunzel in the past. She is my best friend and I'm fine with her tendency to be open around others, but she can be too trusting at times. She is prone to sharing things that would be better left to those she ought to trust more completely. That has gotten us into…trouble. You can never be too careful, even with people you think you can trust. I know Raps is infatuated with Eugene, but I used to wonder if he could really be trusted. I guess the love spell makes people somehow cooperate more effectively, but I don't get it.

I don't need romance. Not if it is anything like the sap that oozes out of poems and fairy tales. What a waste of time. No way am I going to play a damsel in distress or sacrifice my life in the name of some arcane force I can barely understand. Let the love birds have their fun. This woman wants no part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And now, a quick shot at Eugene Fitzherbert by yours truly!**

* * *

He did it again. Fitzherbert. What an idiot.

Yet again, he managed to embarrass himself in front of the king. Ha! That never gets old. There's something awfully sweet about watching that braggart shrink to his proper size when he screws up.

Thing is, it doesn't happen enough.

Eugene is so annoying. He is such a selfish, pompous, loud, lazy, arrogant freeloader. Never mind the fact that he is an ex-thief. Was I the only one who felt at all concerned when the king and queen allowed him into the castle? Yes, I know Rapunzel brought him in, but that doesn't change the reality of who he is. He acts like he can just get by in life with one of those stupid smiles on his stupid face and just sweet-talk anyone into giving him a break. And now he walks around the castle like he has been royalty all his life. How dare he! I've been living in the company of royalty all my life. I know my place. Eugene doesn't get it.

I don't understand why Raps likes him so much. I mean, it can't be his 'smolder' because that never seems to work on her. Pretty Boy clearly has a habit of showing off, so what could make him attractive to someone like Raps?

I guess that love spell or whatever happens in romance is a real thing. Raps can go on about how sweet and caring Eugene can be. She treats him like a puppy she picked up off the street. And she trusts him completely, which I find both unbelievable and incredible. It's not like she knows nothing about his past, at least what little we have heard from him.

But I have to admit, there is something special between them. They are friends; obviously more than that, but they do trust each other. They value each other like the world revolves around them. Whenever Eugene does focus on Rapunzel, it's honestly a little surprising to see him devote his attention to someone other than himself. Or how his hair looks. Or his stupid goatee. But I guess that's what romance does. It makes you think you might die without this other person in your life. He really does know how to make her happy, and she cares about him in a way I can hardly describe.

Ugh, this is getting tedious. Their lovey-dovey behavior really does make me sick sometimes. Good for Raps for having someone who can back her up, but how do they never get tired of all the mushy, sappy stuff? I have, on more than one occasion, had to interrupt them when they started making heart eyes or getting a little too close for my comfort. It's like they forget anyone else is present, and I got to remind Eugene and Raps they are not alone. Again, that fluff is just annoying.

How fitting that a charmer like Fitzherbert would spend his days obsessing over his appearance and speak as if he owned more than anyone in Corona. If he never met Rapunzel, I imagine he would still be schmoozing ladies all over the world. And yet, somehow, he fell for a girl who really can be the world's peppiest princess. Who'd have guessed it?


	4. Chapter 4

Life in Corona can be so…so…ugh, what's the word?

Unique? Yeah, that sounds about right.

I wouldn't say it's boring here. Nope, not when there is a celebration happening every…

Okay fine, I can't stand the parties!

I mean, seriously, can't this kingdom go one day without celebrating something?! Corona manages to have a party of some kind or another for literally every conceivable event under the sun. And the moon. Heck, they even have a harvest moon festival that happens once every odd number of years. It's insane!

How can an entire kingdom not get tired of the non-stop revelry? Of course, Raps eats it all up. She was born to be a party girl. It was a real pain to walk her through the first hundred parties and ceremonies she had to attend, and it still requires effort to keep all the events lined up on her calendar. But at least she has fun with it. And the people love her, so I guess it makes things a little easier.

Except I'd rather not be a part of most of these things. Besides, as a *groan* lady-in-waiting, I wind up having to help set up or tear down for a party. Raps gets to have her fun; I get clean-up duty. And Fitzherbert is no help in that regard. Granted, he doesn't usually give me extra work to do, but watching him loaf about and stuff his face while I have to keep the guests in line or tend to whatever nuisance some kids are causing is so infuriating. I'd like to see him break a sweat managing these affairs every now and then.

Yeah, I know. You probably think I should be happy that Corona is so happy and able to party all the time. Well, sorry to disappoint, but that's not my style.

It certainly doesn't help that with my guard training I wind up scanning the crowds to guarantee that no one is there to harm the princess or any of the royal family. Even if my dad won't give me a guard assignment – thanks, Dad – I'm not letting anyone get in on my watch.

Speaking of which, I did stop a pickpocket just last week at a Bimberry Pie Eating Contest. Yep, you heard that right: bimberry pie eating. Naturally, Eugene had a blast. He even tried to brag that he helped. I was two seconds away from punching him. Yelling with a mouth full of pie something to the effect of "Hey! That guy over there!" is NOT HELPING. I was already chasing that thief through the crowd...only to have Stan and Pete catch him. I admit they did their job, but just for once it would feel so good to catch a bad guy and get the credit for it.

So yeah, parties. Why does everyone think they are so great? All this work just so some people can have a good time while the other people clean up their mess? No, thank you.

Fine. I'm being cynical because that's what I'm stuck doing at these things. And I don't like making small talk about inane subjects. And I'd much rather be doing something important, or off practicing with my sword or halberd. But I will say…seeing Raps being happy makes it worthwhile.


End file.
